Suet feeders for feeding birds are widely used. Although some people will make their own suet and hang it out by a piece of string or in a different fashion, most people cannot be bothered to make their own suet. Accordingly, there is a substantial market for prepackaged suet which traditionally comes in a plastic container with a layer of material sealed thereto. Typically, this layer of material is a flexible plastic material.
In order to accommodate this prepackaged suet, various simple feeders have been utilized. One popular arrangement is the use of a metal cage to which a hanger is attached. Thus, one merely removes the suet from the package and inserts it into the container, closes the container and the container being hung from a suitable hook or the like.
While the above feeders are inexpensive, they suffer from a couple of disadvantages. One of these is the mess which typically occurs when one grips the opened package by hand since the warmth of the hand will tend to melt the fat component of the suet. Also, the suet is susceptible to being eaten by undesired marauders such as squirrels. One or two of the squirrels can easily eat the contents of one of the suet packages.